May the 4th (2016)
Like every May the 4th, the annual Star Wars Day, in Star Wars Force Collection, one of the biggest Events is held. Every May the 4th, limited May the 4th cards for this year will be released, for a limited amount of time. There are always a bunch of Events going on at once. And the rewards only get better from year to year. The "Strike on Starkiller" (Wich is a copy from Strike on Death Star, except with the Starkiller Base from Episode VII: The Force Awakens.) "Expanded Borders: Starkiller Base" and as per usual, an upgraded Log In Bonus. Strike on Starkiller The Strike on Starkiller event is like the usual Strike on Death Star Event that is hold each May the 4th. However, in this rendition of the event, the rewards are even higher then usual. The Starkiller Base had 4 life bars, that people all over the world have to try to get down. For every bar they deplete together, every player was rewarded the following: 1st Bar: Gold Card Pack Ticket (Personal) 2nd Bar: Triple Boosted Gold Card Pack Ticket (Personal, Side Selectable) 3rd Bar: Platinum Card Pack Ticket (Personal, Side Selectable) 4th Bar: Diamond Card Pack Ticket (Personal, Side Selectable) Players can attack the Starkiller Base by drawing 10 AP Card Packs at the same time. Thus, they need at least 2000 AP to attack. There is a guaranteed chance of a 3* Card, but it can also be higher. There is a boosted chance to get one of the following 5* cards from these, especially R2D2: -R2D2 Wars Day -Rey Base -Kylo Ren Base If one of these Cards are drawn, the attack that that card would usually do to the Base, is quintupled. (x5) For every 200000 Damage, up to 4 times, you do as a whole, you will get to choose between one of 14 Awakenable 5* Cards These cards include: # Quigon Jinn # Jabba The Hutt # Darth Maul # Padme Amidala at War # Emperor Palpatine # Master Yoda # Master Yoda on Dagobah # Jango Fett # Dooku # Boba Fett # Darth Vader # Han Solo # Luke Skywalker # Anakin Skywalker Padawan Expanded Borders: Starkiller Base In the year 2016, one of the most common Mini Events, Expanded Borders, was paired up with the years Rendition of May the 4th. In it, people can choose between 2 Maps at first. Phasma 4* (easy) and FInn 4* (easy). Once the map is done, a harder version of the enemy, with a new, longer map and new, stronger Formation. It's pretty much a Map Quest, but the harder the map is, the higher the chance of winning the enemy as a prize. Not only that, but you even have a chance of winning 2 other 4* cards after you finished a Map Quest. The 4* Cards you could get were: Finn 4* or Rey 4* (For Finn's Map Quests) or Captain Phasma 4* or Megablaster Heavy Assault Trooper 4* (For Captain Phasma's Map Quests) To give the Event a bit more of a point, there also has been added a "Nightmare" dificulty, as well as a point system. When you beat a map on Easy, you get 5 Points, for Normal, 10 points, for Hard, 20 points, and 25 for Extreme, and 50 Points for Nightmare. The more points you get, you will unlock Map Point Rewards. These Map Rewards are hard to get. As a Map Quest usually takes 60-70 EP if you are doing it on Hard, wich is the most efficient method of getting Points. And the Rewards, except for the last, also arent really worth it. Rewards for Expanded Borders Log in Campaign In celebration of May the 4th, the log in rewards were boosted. Day 1: 5* R2D2 Wars Day + 3000 AP Day 2: 20000 Credits + 3000 AP Day 3: 20 Training Remotes + 3000 AP Day 4: 25000 Credits + 3000 AP Day 5: Platinum Card Pack Ticket (Personal, Side Selectable) + 3000 AP Day 6: 20 Training Remotes + 3000 AP Day 7: 5* R2D2 Wars Day + 3000 AP Released 5* Cards Three 5* cards were released during the event, in addition to the usual light side and dark side 5*, a neutral 5* was also released: Kylo-Ren-Starkiller-Base-5-Star-Dark-Short-Range.png R2D2 -Star Wars Day-.PNG Rey-Starkiller-Base-5-Star-Light-Short-Range.png Category:May the 4th Category:Event Category:Card Images Category:Cards